


Slave 4 U

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anything you want," John had said after dropping down to his knees in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave 4 U

John only felt. The strength of the fabric, tying his wrists firmly together behind his back. The sheets below his knees, shins and feet where he knelt. And most of all the head of Rodney's dick hitting the back of his throat as he thrust forward, fucking John's mouth.

"So what is _your_ birthday present for me?" Rodney had asked after discarding the presents from the others.

"Anything you want," John had said after dropping down to his knees in front of him.

Rodney's eyes had widened and he had protested, but John had told him, _assured_ him, that he trusted Rodney not to do anything John wasn't comfortable with and that he _would_ say something if Rodney was going too far.

Not that there had been any danger of that. John had to encourage Rodney every step of the way, but God, it was worth it. His whole body tingled as Rodney pushed into him with abandon, calling out John's name and how amazing he was. If John could speak, he would do the same.

He couldn't wait for Rodney's next birthday. Or the day he had the courage to tell Rodney that it was as much a gift for himself as for Rodney.


End file.
